Quizás debio llover un poco más
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: Quizás debio llover un poco más... solo un momento para decir que olvidaste de un par de detalles, que rompiste un corazón por la mitad... TAKARI pasen  y lean


Es mi Primer songfic! Y por ahí derecho mi primera subida a esta pagina :D me siento contenta XD ojala les guste y por formalidades

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>QUIZÁS DEBIÓ LLOVER UN POCO MÁS <strong>

En ese momento no supe el porqué de tu partida, ni porque si no significó nada para ti, te has ido con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, me dejas con el corazón destrozado ¿Quizá estos años juntos no tuvieron razón de ser para ti? Si tan solo la lluvia no se hubiera detenido tan pronto, aún te estaría reteniendo; te tendría en mis brazo, no dejaría que te fueras y te marcharas dejándome solo atrás…

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Para que te quedaras a mi lado**

**Hay días en el que tiempo va hacia atrás**

**Y algún recuerdo tuyo me hace daño**

**Y yo caigo en tu piel una vez más**

**Vuelvo a escucharte respirar**

**Aun que no esté ya junto a mi**

Las primaveras que jugamos entre los árboles, ahí en nuestro lugar, detrás de la escuela en ese hermoso y gran bosque al que todos se negaban visitar al pie de ese gran y viejo roble que tantas historias de amor como la nuestra debió haber presenciado; ahí ese mismo lugar te jure amor eterno y grabe nuestras iniciales en su dura madera, un ritual de nuestro sincero y puro amor. Te di mi corazón y hoy lo rompiste como un frágil papel a la mitad…

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Solo un instante para decir**

**Que te olvidaste de un par de detalles**

**Que rompiste un corazón por la mitad**

**No logro enfocarme sentir que aquella tarde**

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Quizás debió llover...**

recuerdo el momento en que tu piel y mi piel se fundieron y fuimos un solo ser, cada palpitó era por ti; Hikari, mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban seguros de que tú eras la razón de mi existir; que por ti todo valía la pena, todo tenía sentido. Brillaba el sol cada mañana, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra aún están conmigo.

Yo entiendo que no fue tu culpa, y te escusas diciendo que el corazón cambia; el mío durante los últimos 4 años ha sido tuyo y siempre lo será, yo no cambié…. ¿Por qué te debías ir? Te veo y me pregunto ¿Por qué te dejo ir?

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Para que recordaras el pasado**

**No sabes cómo duele imaginar**

**Que todavía te tengo entre mis brazos**

**Tal vez…**

**Nos hizo falta conversar**

**Nunca supimos perdonar**

**Nunca debí dejarte ir**

Me excusé, te dije algo que mi corazón no sentía; no sé porque lo hice Takeru, Te amo. Pero al dejarme salir por esa puerta, confirme que dejaste que simples palabras se llevaran nuestro amor, tantos momentos de pasión y entrega; se quedaron atrás…

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Solo un momento para decir**

**Que te olvidaste de un par de detalles**

**Que rompiste un corazón por la mitad**

**No logro enfocarme**

**Sentir que aquella tarde...**

Fue nuestro error, mi amor, tú eres el hombre que estuvo en mi corazón desde el inicio siempre fuiste tú. El tiempo se encargo de alejarnos, de que cada vez nuestra relación perdiera su luz, y yo perdiera la esperanza, Te amo y se por tus ojos llenos de lagrimas que tu también lo haces. ¿Por qué dejamos que la lluvia se lleve consigo todo nuestro pasado? ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto? …. Pudo ser diferente ….

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Quizás debió llover...**

**Si supieras que las nubes y la lluvia se arrepienten**

**Que esta historia pudo haber tenido otro final**

Hoy solo sé mi querida luz, que desde esta ventana veo como se aleja mi vida. Querido Dios si esto es lo que deseas, lo acepto, pero esas gotas que enviabas del cielo pudieron demorar más su partida…

**Quizás debió llover un poco más para que te quedaras a mi lado**

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Solo un momento para decir**

**Que te olvidaste de un par de detalles**

**Que rompiste un corazón por la mitad**

**No logro enfocarme sentir que aquella tarde**

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Quizás debió llover un poco más**

**Quizás debió llover...**

Hoy solo sé, que este amor no tendrá retoño, se murió sin siquiera florecer a plenitud …

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Jeje soy nueva repito y la ortografía me mata, pero aún así quería empezar a escribir algunas cositas que se me vayan ocurriendo ..

la canción es: Quizás debió llover un poco más :D de Siam (escuchenla es buenisima :D)

Espero reviews .. (aunque como nueva es pedir mucho XD)


End file.
